


His Darling Pet(s) / Kinktober 2019 Day 5-6.

by The_Devious_Sinner



Series: Kinktober - 2019 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Plug, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Day 5, Day 6, Deepthroating, Dominant Loki, F/M, Flogging, I can't escape Loki, Kinks, Kinktober 2019, Loki Loves Pets, Magic, Masks, Master/Pet, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Rope Bondage, Rough Oral Sex, Roughness, Shameless Smut, Simultaneous Orgasm, Smut, Snakes, Suspension, Who needs vibrators when you have Loki's magic, kinktober2019, neither can you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 07:10:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20926184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Devious_Sinner/pseuds/The_Devious_Sinner
Summary: “Do you trust me?”When Loki had put that question to you half an hour earlier, you’d told him yes. Now, as several snakes slither toward you, you're less than sure.Follows;Oh My Loki / Kinktober 2019 Day 1.Kinktober 2019 Smut!Prompts taken from the following list; https://i.imgur.com/y6LcVP0.jpgDay 5 & 6 / Bondage, Blow Jobs, Suspension, Masks, Flogging.





	His Darling Pet(s) / Kinktober 2019 Day 5-6.

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read as a continuation to; [Oh My Loki / Kinktober 2019 Day 1.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20788298) Expect a BDSM-like atmosphere with care taken, though the relationship has not officially been established as such.
> 
> Oh, and if you're afraid of snakes then consider yourself warned about their close proximity? Not sure this needs a warning but I guess I'm playing it safe.

_“Do you trust me?”_

When Loki had put that question to you half an hour earlier, you’d told him yes. Standing bare a few feet from his bed with nothing but the faint remnants of his marks covering your body. Freshly bathed and your wet hair delicately braided by his hand—you’d never felt more safe and secure.

Now, however, as several emerald-scaled snakes with eyes like molten amber slithered toward you, you were far less certain. You didn’t fear snakes but you knew enough about them to feel concerned, and these didn’t look like any species you’d ever seen on earth.

“Just stay calm, pet. Don’t move. Let them come to you.” Loki sat sideways draped across his high wingback chair, taking the sight of you in while the snakes began circling your feet.

You swallowed the lump in your throat, eyeing each of the creatures with suspicion. “Do they uh… have names?” Maybe that would make this less unnerving. Something cute, or silly like Ed and Fred.

Loki snorted. “They do not.”

Of course not, silly question. The only real pet here was you and to Loki, you didn’t have a name either. You were ‘pet’, and ‘little scientist’. Nicknames that should sound offensive but they were like a rare piece of music to your ears that soothed your soul.

Something tickled at your left toe, a tiny split tongue, and it took a surprising amount of effort for you not to giggle and squirm. Until one of the other snakes began curling its way up along your right leg and you froze in place.

The others soon followed, crawling up your body one by one. The first never stopped until it sat nestled around the length of your arm, and the second snake mirrored the first, its tail wrapped tight around your wrist. A third, much longer snake slithered past your hips and coiled itself around your midriff, and you sucked in a sharp breath when its scaley little head brushed just below your cleavage. Hardening your nipples in response.

You had no idea what the hell Loki was up to but one thing was certain—even the mild trepidation you experienced managed to rekindle your arousal.

The fourth and fifth snake curled around your ankles, going no higher than right up to your calves. You glanced down, meeting every set of eyes staring up at you, almost jumping when one hissed. The sight of its fangs sent a shiver down your spine.

“Lo--Master, what—”

Loki put his index finger to his lips and shook his head. A smirk pulled at the corners of his mouth before he rolled his wrist once and snapped his fingers.

You bit back a gasp as the snakes coiled tighter and transformed. Scales replaced by natural fiber weaving threads and braiding together to form lengths of rope. Lightly scratching and brushing your skin as they formed the foundation of your bondage.

Pure awe left you breathless when you watched the last set of snake eyes, nestled between your cleavage, fade into your bindings. Magic. You should have known but, truthfully, despite your experience with him thus far, you could never be quite certain just what Loki had in mind or how far he’d go. It was part of his appeal.

“Or would you prefer the snakes?” Loki asked while he admired his masterpiece. Ambling your way to ensure your bindings were snug, not too loose, and securely knotted.

You almost said yes—they had provided quite the unexpected rush.

“No, thank you, Master. The ropes feel good.”

A glint flitted in his eyes, a telltale sign he wasn’t quite finished yet. “You say that now…”

With an elegant flick of his wrist, you were hoisted off the ground and you shrieked when he angled your body horizontally, faced down. The ropes keeping you bound extended themselves beyond their knots, rising up to the ceiling, and you hung suspended in a teardrop shape at the level of Loki’s hips. Arms pulled up behind you, wrists tied together and your legs bound and spread.

Again he checked everything was secure, nothing too tight or cutting off blood flow. You felt the warmth of his magic engulf your body to help with the strain of your own weight, and then his hand caressed down your cheek.

“How does that feel, my sweet pet?”

“Different… but… wonderful, Master.”

Every nerve in your body sang with delight. This was a whole new world that spread beyond your darkest fantasies but every new discovery had you fluttering. It felt exhilarating to be restrained in this fashion, suspended from his ceiling. Naked, exposed, and at his mercy.

You tested the bindings for yourself, seeking any resemblance of some wriggle room but there was none and happiness flooded your body. Literally caught in his intricate web but you’d never felt more free.

Loki hummed in approval and crouched down to your level, offering a tender kiss to your lips. When he revealed an emerald-green piece of shimmering fabric, adorned with golden embroidery, he explained, “The final touch,” before stealing your sight with the eye-covering mask.

A hint of panic stung in your heart when his touch left you. You couldn’t see worth a damn and his movements were so silent that for a second you feared he’d abandoned you but then something soft brushed down the curve of your ass.

“Your form is beautiful, pet. Strong and resilient, more than I thought a mortal capable of,” Loki drawled in that velvety tone of his and heat started pooling between your legs. “Shall we continue our little game and find out just how much you can take?”

A groan rumbled in your throat. The game. His previous victory over you had only invited new challenges as he sought to chase your boundaries. Wanting to test your every limit while even you weren’t sure where you’d draw the line.

“Yes, Master.” A nervous timber rang clear in your voice.

He chuckled. It seemed nothing delighted him more than to hear you hesitate, to be granted that hint of your dread. Twisted bastard but he fed on your apprehension the same as you did—letting it fuel and heighten your pleasure.

You could be twisted creatures together.

Loki stepped in behind you and his hand parted your cheeks, rather unceremoniously compared to the previous time he’d played with your ass. Something cool and wet dripped down your cleft, and he rubbed the substance in and around your narrow passage as he mused, “There is something I wish to try soon but it would be crude not to prepare you first.”

Your eyes widened. Surely he couldn’t mean…

A foreign object nudged against your hole and Loki considerately pushed it inside. A butt plug, or whichever object here on Asgard he’d chosen to use for such a thing.

It felt uncomfortable, intrusive, a little painful and worse than the thumb he’d used previously. You squirmed. Part of you trying to push it out, the other fighting to adjust to the unusual feeling.

“Relax, pet, don’t clench.” You felt him move around behind you, a soothing hand rubbing your ass cheeks, and then he was gone again.

You let a deep sigh escape, waiting, and to your surprise the discomfort faded, leaving you just mildly annoyed. Irked because, while your snug passage felt wonderfully full, it only emphasized the emptiness of your slick cunt.

Again something soft caressed your skin, this time along the back of your thighs. Like a tassel made up of several leather strips. It felt good, calming, a little ticklish in certain areas and a smile curled up to the edge of your mask.

“Mmm, Master…” you murmured, almost in bliss. “That feels so—”

The next sound to escape your lips was a fierce scream as Loki whipped the cat o’ nine tails across your ass. It was worse than his hand had been, instant pain burning in your flesh. You pulled on your bindings, instinct wanting you to evade the next hit and Loki brought the whip down again.

“Oww hell! Argh!” A sob wrangled from your throat.

Loki halted immediately and traced a barely noticeable finger over the red marks he’d left. “Is it too much, pet?”

“Yes! No! I don’t… I don’t know yet, maybe, I…” You were at a loss for words and gripped the rope extending from your wrists.

That familiar feeling of inescapable pain mixed with your arousal made it almost impossible for you to figure out what you wanted. Burning sensations radiating beneath your skin, pulsing toward your core and you shuddered.

“Don’t… don’t stop. Please,” you nearly begged.

Your mind made up when the absence of his touch and the agony beginning to dull became worse than the pain. You needed it. It had to hurt, you wanted to be punished and you wanted your body to burn for him the way every other part of your being did.

Soft lips kissed the streaks on your ass, his appreciation evident. “You may use my true name if you need me to stop, pet.”

“Thank you, Master. Please continue, I want more.”

They were all the words Loki needed to lash the tails across the back of your thighs. He tapped light flicks to the heel of your foot, let the tails brush along your calves. The leather strips dragged over your slit and you whined a moan.

He wasn’t playing fair, teasing your anticipation. Leaving you to wonder when and where he would strike next. Prepared for agony but left whimpering in delight.

Another lashing struck across the back of your knees, then your calves, and you cried out though you’d never speak his name. The lower half of your backside aflame, red streaks etched in your skin, but every agonizing sting was swallowed by the pleasure threatening to consume you whole.

You were a dripping, blubbering mess and you relished in it.

Another flick against your slit had you wailing with need, and Loki stepped away again. You heard some faint shuffling and something dropped to the floor. There was a rustling of fabrics, other indiscernible sounds and then you felt his hand cup your chin.

“I’m impressed, you’ve surpassed my expectations.” Standing before you, he wiped a lock of hair from your forehead, caressed your cheek, and took a hold of your braid. “But now it’s time to prove just how grateful you are, my sweet pet.”

“Ho—”

The very second you opened your mouth to speak, Loki pushed himself between your lips. “Breathe, and be careful with the teeth or I’ll hurt you in ways you’re certain not to enjoy.”

A drop of his cum seeped onto your tongue and you swallowed it back. Already he was rock hard and somewhere inside you smirked, realizing you weren’t the only one gaining immense satisfaction from everything he did to you. Maybe you could even turn the tables on him, just a little, as he was now at the mercy of your mouth working him.

Wrapping your lips around the few inches he’d offered, you let your tongue swirl along the tip. Savoring his taste. His scent as he stood so close to you. You breathed him in and moaned around his cock, using your tongue to lazily explore its shape, and every vein and ridge. Humming in delight.

His groans reached your ears, a sound you had longed for, but then his grip on your hair tightened. Loki warned, a threatening timber in his voice, “Don’t even think for a second that I will let you tease me.”

His other hand reached under your jaw and forced your mouth open, and he thrust forward to shove his entire length down to your throat. Giving you not a moment to adjust before he started pumping into your mouth. Hips snapping in quick succession and you gagged and sputtered against his length.

All you could think to do to help yourself was relax your jaw and throat. Focus on your breathing, on anything other than his thick size repeatedly choking you even as the tears sprang to your eyes.

This was the crux of his games. Unexpected tenderness ripped away by sudden savagery. A constant push and pull. A sweet caress followed by a harsh lashing. It would drive you to insanity were it not for the fact you’d already abandoned all common sense when you’d first walked into his chambers.

You fought to work with him, meeting every thrust with your lips and tongue massaging his cock. There was little for you to control, contrary to what you’d let yourself believe for a fleeting second, but you’d be damned if you weren’t going to make an effort.

Slacking your jaw best you could, you let him hit the back of your throat repeatedly. Gagging every so often though that only had him growling with want and picking up the pace.

Deviant and depraved creature. You both were.

His hips drew back slowly and you whined at the sudden absence of his cock. Sucking in a much needed breath before the punishing pace of his pumping into your mouth continued. Squelching and smacking sounds being the only thing that cut through the silence and it made you feel delightfully filthy.

Something tickled and vibrated against your clit, empty as you were, and you shuddered in your restraints. So surprised that you tried pulling your head away but Loki’s firm grip kept you in place.

You drew in a deep, staggered breath when Loki but paused for a second to explain, “Just a touch of my magic, pet. I want you writhing and coming hard when I spill my seed down your throat.”

Eyes rolled in the back of your head and you groaned in desperate need around his cock. Another jolt from his magic tingled your clit and light tremors began rocking your body. It made you all the more eager, like a starved animal wanting to devour her prey.

“Yes, my darling pet, just like that…” Loki hissed with immense satisfaction, fingers stroking through your hair and curling your braid around his hand.

His balls bounced up against your chin while you buried your face against him. Your lips felt raw, your jaw ached with exhaustion, but feverish desire had you swallow him deeper than you’d imagined possible.

Loki reached underneath, one hand closing around your throat, enough to apply pressure while the other gripped your scalp. His drawn out growls cut through the obscene noises you both made and you felt him throb against your tongue.

Determined to have you climax with him, a violent shock tore through your slit and vibrated the plug inside your ass. A final push that had you convulse uncontrollably in your suspensions, the ropes biting into your skin as you came. Struggling for air and nearly forgetting to breathe at all as Loki’s cock pulsed against the roof of your mouth, started throbbing, and he released down your throat.

Buried to the hilt and keeping your head in place, leaving you no choice but to drink it all in. Not that you wanted any other choice or needed instructing. You swallowed eagerly and kept milking for the last drop, relishing in his taste. Sweet but with a sharp bite, just like him.

When he finally pulled out, you were left gasping. Drool and traces of his seed dripping down the corners of your mouth. A lazy, smug smile on your face and you licked your lips. The ropes came undone but somehow, you remained suspended and seconds later felt the cool of his sheets brush the front of your body.

Loki climbed into bed with you and gently removed the anal plug, then brought out the gel you knew would soothe the dozens of lashes. Back to tenderness and something close to resembling affection. You’d relish in this too, the sudden empty feeling in your narrow passage reminding you it wouldn’t be long before Loki would up the ante once more.

As your eyes drifted shut, giving in to exhaustion and relaxation, you heard Loki whisper with a vague semblance of genuine emotion, “Thank you, my beautiful little pet…”

**Author's Note:**

> If you came this far then I'd like to thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are welcome and appreciated if you're so inclined and I hope you enjoyed. Can't promise to follow this up further, life has its ways, but I'm definitely considering it.


End file.
